


No Homo

by petitlait



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, FUCK, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i can't write summaries i'm so sorry, i had a reason but it was from last year, idk why i came up with this, whoops lmao but yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlait/pseuds/petitlait
Summary: Moments where Junmyeon added "no homo" and ruined the moment. Resulting in a very annoyed Jongdae.





	1. PART ONE

Junmyeon pressed his lips against the base of Jongdae's neck as he licked the damp skin with a soft tongue. The younger male hummed his approval, gripping dark strands of hair between his nimble fingers, but not hard enough to cause any real pain for the leader. Junmyeon sucked the tanned skin once more before pulling away entirely from Jongdae's neck, reaching up to remove the hand from his mussed hair, "No homo, dude," Junmyeon mumbled lamely before moving to continue his journey to the bathroom, leaving an annoyed Jongdae in his wake.


	2. PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't... great.

Laughter echoed throughout the dorm as a group of six boys chattered around the living room with a glass of liquor in each hand. Kyungsoo was out for the evening, having to finish promotions for his upcoming film, and Jongin had left mid-talk to meet up with Taemin and Wonsik at a local theater. Now, Junmyeon was squished between Jongdae and Chanyeol, the latter was currently avoiding Baekhyun's lewd gestures from across the room. Minseok was leaning away from Baekhyun and onto Sehun, slurring something to the group while Jongdae chortled loudly at the state of his closest friend.

Junmyeon let his eyes drag to his watch, deciphering the numbers before concluding it was well past two in the morning. Turning his head into the crook of Jongdae’s neck, the dark haired male hummed sleepily, breathing in the lingering smell of _Blue de Chanel_ , soju, and the pizza they shared earlier. “You smell s’ nice,” Junmyeon mumbled dazedly against the familiar skin, ignoring Jongdae’s shudder, “No homo.” He tacked on once the front door swung open, revealing Kyungsoo’s disgruntled appearance and Jongin trailing behind him with Taemin in tow.

Removing himself from Jongdae, Junmyeon greeted the newcomers with a more than cheery welcome. “How was your day, Soo?” Chanyeol bellowed, smiling at the frown the younger threw his way.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He groused before storming to his bedroom, leaving Jongin and Taemin behind. Jongin stared after his boyfriend, tugging his best friend along while Jongdae rose to his feet, a deep frown etched on his face.

“Let’s get you to bed, Min,” Jongdae stated firmly, moving to help the elder to his room, ignoring Junmyeon's confused stare. With that, the rest of the members began to leave to their respective rooms, save for Chanyeol, who was being dragged to Baekhyun’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the first part was too short so added this. It has errors, it's confusing, and I really need to fix it, but until then: here you go.  
> And my mans Kyungsoo... idk why I wrote him like that, holy shit. I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> These are short and there's really no plot, but I swear I'll add more, maybe. ily, comment and kudos would be nice


End file.
